


One Shots From My Insta

by em0_nem0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em0_nem0/pseuds/em0_nem0
Summary: One shots and fics I make from my writing Insta: em0_nem0_writes_
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit | Janus & Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	One Shots From My Insta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- youve already kissed me fifty times today  
> Ship- Logince

Logan sighed as he watched his boyfriend work, writing away on his several loose-leaf pieces of paper. He watched Roman in complete awe with how hastily he was able to jot down one idea after the next. What he was truly working on, he was definitely determined to finish it with great results since Roman went through his stack of papers; one idea after the next.

The logical side, on the other hand, did always wonder about several things. One thing he wondered was how much could he do something. That is without anyone noticing that he is ‘pulling an experiment’. As a result of that though, and just because Logan does like a good challenge, he liked to made some up. Here was his best one yet, Logan liked to think to himself; How many times could he kiss his boyfriend without Roman making a comment about it. Logan figured it would be perfect of an opportunity. Definitely okay to ‘pull' since it was /obviously/ ‘for science’.

So, for the whole day, any time Logan would interact with Roman, he would kiss him, either on the lips, cheek, hand, anywhere if Logan had to be honest; From when they woke-up to when they were watching a movie together, Roman had never once tried to stop it from happening nor did he ever questioned it.

Logan had been shaken out of his thoughts as he heard Roman crumbling up a piece of paper and tossing it onto the ground, sighing in annoyance. Logan had slowly gotten up and creeped over to his boyfriend as he attempted to peck him on the cheek. Instead, Logan’s face had hit Roman’s hand, which Roman had moved out of the way and faced Logan.

Roman sighed, now staring at Logan directly into his eyes. He said in a tired tone, “Logan, you’ve kissed me fifty times today already.” Logan glanced away shyly slightly blushing from Roman figuring him out. “Hm?” Roman asked, “How come today you want more than usual?”

Logan now moved his gaze to Roman’s eyes which had been staring right back at him this entire time. He, embarrassed, mumbled the response, “F-for science,,?” Which made Roman chuckle as he went in to kiss Logan, which Logan happily gave into as well.


End file.
